


And now I see color

by Killmesoftlyplease



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/F, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, let me know, like if it is even good, pretty fluffy I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killmesoftlyplease/pseuds/Killmesoftlyplease
Summary: Basically a soulmate AU where everyone can only see in black and white, but once you find/touch your soulmate you see the world in color.





	And now I see color

Hiccup was tired of only knowing the world in black and white. He was tired that almost everyone around him found their soulmate and got to see color, got to see how beautiful the trees looked in autumn, how dazzling the ocean looked when the sun reflected off the water, and more importantly being able to actually understand what each color corresponds to. He’s been told that his eyes look like the tress during the summer, a dark lush green, but it didn’t mean anything to him because he couldn’t see and it tormented him. So here he was, sitting in the park looking at his boots because he didn’t want to see everything around him dull and lifeless, listening to Astrid talk about how amazing it was to finally understand how beautiful the world really is. Hiccup tried to smile, tried to be enthusiastic about the fact that Astrid had finally found her soulmate, a girl in her Psychology class by the name Rapunzel, but now he felt even more alone. Before Astrid met Rapunzel, it was just her and him, the two of them, the only ones left out of their little friend group who remained colorless and it wasn’t so bad because he had someone with him. The others would tease the two of them, saying it was so strange that they haven’t found their other halves yet, but it was okay cause it was him and Astrid and now it was only him.

“But don’t worry Hiccup, it’ll happen to you soon, I know it, I can feel it!” Astrid said with such passion it made hiccup roll his eyes.

“Yeah, I really don’t care Astrid. It’s whatever.” he shrugged still picking at his boots.

“Hiccup… I know you care. Hell, you forget it was me and you staying up late whining about how much we wished we could just find that special person already.” She sighed slapping Hiccups hand away making him look her in the eyes.

“Yeah yeah, I know Astrid alright? What’s the point in complaining about it and hoping about it all day every day? It’s not like its gonna magically change because I say out loud that I want it really bad.” Hiccup grumbled out his eyebrows furrowed and glaring at the girl in front of him. 

The girl sighed, pushing a stray lock of hair away from her eyes “I’m being like the others, aren’t I? I’m acting like Fishlegs and Ruff and Tuff, going on and on how amazing seeing color is and how incredible it is to find someone that literally completes you…” 

Hiccup gave a half smile and shook his head, sure Astrid was being annoying, going on about something he couldn’t possibly relate to, but she was his best friend and he was happy for her. “Nah, it’s fine. I really am happy you found your person more than anything, you deserve it and she’s really great. She really does complete you, ya know in the sense she brings out your sensitive loving side” he teased earning him a punch to his arm. 

“Shut up” she mumbled, but gave a fond smile thinking about her girlfriend. “You know what? I think you should go and get us some coffees and I’ll wait here for Rapunzel” 

Hiccup stuck out his tongue, but got to his feet none the less and wiped the dirt off the back of his pants “And what does your precious little girlfriend like hm?” he asked starting to head towards the shops. 

“Just a hot chocolate, she hates coffee. And I’d appreciate it if you stopped with your little remarks” She shouted waving her hand to shoo him away.

Hiccup laughed as he finally made his way to the strip of shops that surrounded the park, making his way to the café. As he walked he couldn’t help but think how he would be when he finally met his soulmate. His parents always asked if he had found them every time they called to see how he was doing. They would try to drop it in causally, the same questions, “Hows the semester going so far kiddo? Did your project turn out well? Run into anyone new?” And each time Hiccup would say “No. You guys would know if I did because I would say something.” His parents were worried he didn’t meet them yet, but they would be supportive whenever he said no, tell him “don’t worry son, it’ll happen soon. You never know they could be right around the corner and you don’t even know it” Hiccup on the other hand always thought the worst. He was 21 for gods sake, and the average person meets their soulmate by the age of 18. Sure, Astrid just met her soulmate, but that was Astrid, and knowing him something probably happened to his soulmate. There have been stories how people who never got the chance to meet their soulmate, they lived their whole life colorless and the only explanations for that to occur was because their soulmate passed away before uniting with them. Hiccup sometimes wakes up in cold sweats because of the very thought, the thought of never having a soul bond because his person died and the worst part? He was starting to believe that what happened to him. 

Shaking his head of negative thoughts and stuffing his hands in his pockets he finally arrived at a small coffee shop tucked in the corner, a warm glow radiating from the glass windows. The little bell above the door chimed as trudged through the entry towards the counter, reciting his order to the barista while scanning the room. Astrid and he stumbled upon the small café in their freshman year of college, it served as the perfect little nook where they could study and cram for exams. As the years passed on Hiccup visited more and more frequently, he would get a small coffee and tuck himself away in a small corner in the back, behind him would be bookshelves for people to enjoy while they had their drink, but he would either bring his own book or work on his sketches. 

The barista handed him his order and he nodded in thanks as he carefully made his way out of the warm building and towards the park again. Just as Hiccup reached the edge of grass, he collided into someone causing the drinks to smash against his shirt and for him to stumble backwards.

Hiccup groaned looking at himself “Seriously dude? You can’t watch where you’re going?” he bit out. 

The other boy was apologizing profusely since the incident occurred “I’m so sorry. Really, I’m so sorry, you’re right I should have been looking up when was I was running, not at the ball. Here, just let me, um..” He trailed off looking at the smashed cups in Hiccups hand and the condition his shirt was in. 

Hiccup raised an expectant eyebrow at the smaller boy waiting for him to finish gawking at the mess he caused. “S’whatever at this point. Forget about it.” He turned around and made his way back to the café to at least clean up his shirt a bit. The other boy quickly followed behind shouting that he’d buy Hiccup new coffee, meanwhile Hiccup just waved the boy off in an attempt to just get him to leave. Honestly, it wasn’t the end of the world, yeah it sucked but the boy didn’t have buy him new ones. 

Once they both entered the little café, the boy quickly grabbed a handful of napkins and turned to Hiccup reaching out to try and scrub the stain out of his shirt. Hiccup was a little shocked at the boys’ boldness for just touching him like that, but took the opportunity to really observe what the boy looked like. The boy had white hair and his skin was pale- wait.. white hair. Hiccups eyes grew, the boy had white hair, as in he noticed he had white hair the absence of color because behind the boys' head was a wall decked out in bright colors that he could now see. Hiccup could actually see color! 

“You have white hair” He started dumbly, not really knowing what to say besides Hey I guess I’m your soulmate, isn’t it cool we can see color now? Also, what’s your name?

The boy lifted his head, his eyes flickering from focusing on Hiccups shirt to his face “Hm? Yeah I guess, at least that’s what my friends tell me, I don’t know myself” he said absentmindedly 

“Anyways, I’m really sorry about your shirt, this stain just won’t come out of your…” The words died on his lips as he really took in Hiccups appearance, for now he could see the color of the shirt. “Your shirt has color..” he frowned before looking up

Hiccup gave a breathless laugh, “Yeah, it does now..” 

“But that means-“ 

“I guess I can’t be all too mad that you ended up burning me with some coffee” Hiccup said with a smirk

“No.. I guess you really should be thanking me” he said with a timid smile

“I’m Hiccup by the way" he started before adding, "And apparently your soulmate"


End file.
